The present invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles which has a sun visor body that is provided both with a make-up mirror and with a storage compartment.
A sun visor of this type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,916 has a sun visor body with an insertion unit fastened in a depression therein. The unit comprises a storage compartment, a mirror partially covering it, and a hinged cover for closing the compartment opening.